choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Flynn O'Malley
Flynn O'Malley, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is the older brother of Kate O'Malley and one of your love interests. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Flynn has dark brown, messy hair and blue, piercing eyes. His skin is light and he has a stubble. Flynn wears a black, partially unbuttoned t-shirt and his left arm is covered in a black tattoo. He has another tattoo above his collarbone. Personality Flynn is shown to be easily irritated and often angered, though this is fitting given the situations he find himself in. He is protective, especially over his sister Kate, but also over Your Character, shown when he calls Bryce out for his verbal treatment of said character. This is showcased multiple times during the series. He's extremely determined, more than willing to reject authority to search for Kate and any subsequent clues. While not the most level-headed person, he's very just and moralistic; consistently angered at Walsh's indolence and reluctance to investigate Kate's disappearance. He also shows disgust for acts of cruelty or violence against innocent people; shown when he was outraged at the fact that Margaret had seemingly burned a pregnant woman alive. Another example would be when Kate was arrested and later denied bail. He is shown to put others above himself multiple times during the series; such as when he tells Your Character to let him take the fall if ever caught by police while investigating Kate's disappearance. Biography During the fourth chapter, if you investigate Tanner's yacht with Flynn, Flynn will tell you that when he was 18, he carjacked Bryce Sterling's car as payback for Bryce keying his. He states he intended to return the car, but before he could, a judge - whom Flynn suspected was under Sterling influence - sentenced him to six years in prison. This explains Flynn's hatred of Bryce and part of his discontentment with Kate's engagement, as she is engaged to the brother of the man who ruined her brother's life. He and Your Character meet for the first time in the first chapter, the latter noting that Kate never mentioned Flynn, presumably due to his criminal background. He is distraught to discover Kate's disappearance. At the end of the third chapter, Your Character discovers a masked figure attempting to break into Kate's apartment; in the fourth chapter, this figure is shown to be Flynn. Both he and Your Character got the idea to investigate the apartment for clues. During the investigation, they discover that Kate suspected Tanner of cheating on her, and that she planned to go to Tanner's yacht to look for proof. Flynn goes off to investigate his yacht, and if you spend diamonds you can tag along with him. There, they discover Tanner dead, his throat slit. In the following chapter, Flynn is angered at Chief Tommy Walsh putting out an APB for Kate and refusing to view her as a victim. Two mornings later, Your Character calls Flynn to tell him what they learned after talking to Scarlett Emerson, whose bracelet was found at Tanner's murder scene. Part of this information is that Tanner made a rival from a man named "Tony Rez"; Flynn knows this man as a former dockworker, fired by Tanner, who was possibly involved in organized crime. He eagerly comments that they now have a lead as the chapter ends. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 1: Missing Persons * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 4: First Blood * Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair * Chapter 6: Down By The Water * Chapter 7: Into The Woods * Chapter 8: ...And Found * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage * Chapter 11: Lawful Good * Chapter 12: The Kraken * Chapter 13: Under the Bed * Chapter 14: The Face of Evil * Chapter 15: The End of the Line * Chapter 16: All's Well That Ends... Relationships Kate O'Malley Kate is his sister. It's been explained that they weren't as close after Flynn got out of prison, but they did get beers from time to time. Flynn used to read to her when they were children, and Flynn was the only immediate family member of Kate's to attend the wedding. He was extremely concerned when she disappeared and became Your Characters partner during their private investigation into her disappearance. Flynn gets visibly angry when he discovers things during the investigation that suggest that harm was done to Kate; he was enraged to discover Kate suspecting Tanner of cheating on her (announcing intent to harm Tanner before discovering he had died), and was willing to physically attack and intimidate a man who demanded $1,000 for information on Kate's whereabouts. Your Character Flynn first meets your character during the rehearsal dinner the evening before Kate's wedding. He confides in your character with his worries about Kate and her disappearance, and he says he understands why Kate likes your character so much, if you choose to bring him ice after his fight with Bryce. Bryce Sterling Bryce keyed Flynn's car when Flynn was 18, which lead to him stealing Bryce's car for revenge. Bryce's father managed to convince the court to give Flynn a higher sentence than usual, which lead to Flynn spending six years in prison. Bryce later attacked Flynn at Kate's wedding day. Gallery Other Looks Flynn Full View.png|Full View of Flynn Flynn Suit.png|Suit Flynn Suit Full.png|Full View of Flynn in Suit MaskedFlynn.jpg|As the Masked Man Flynn Shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous Flynn the ex-con.jpg|Polaroid of Flynn VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Flynn on MC's Clue Board Trivia * He bears a resemblance to American actor Ian Somerhalder. * In Chapter 4, it's revealed that he was arrested for Grand Theft Auto; he stole Bryce's car as retaliation for Bryce keying his car earlier. Flynn states he intended to return the car and stole it only to teach Bryce a lesson, but before he could, he was arrested and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Flynn states that he believes that the judge who sentenced him was under Sterling influence. ** This gives him a similarity to Chris Powell, who committed the same type of crime before the start of ''The Freshman'' series, with the only difference being that Flynn went to prison for six years while Chris avoided jail time and got away with it being put on his criminal record. * In Chapter 5, he mentions that once, a man on his cell block tattooed gang symbols on himself in an attempt to be initiated. However, the gang's leader personally filed them off with a rusty mattress spring. * If you stitch Flynn up in Chapter 7, he will tell you some more prison stories. One time, he protected his friend Miguel from a group of Neo-Nazis; he dropped one with a punch but the other managed to stab him in the side, forcing him to stitch up that wound himself. * In Chapter 16, it's revealed that he is applying to become a police officer working for Naomi. * The name Flynn is of Irish origin and means "child of the red-haired". **The surname O'Malley is of Irish origin and means: Descendent of Maoileoin (means gentle), Maille (means smooth), Maglios (means chieftain). References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Law Enforcement Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy Category:Heroes